


Taste & Preference

by smallchittaphon



Series: Enamoured Moon [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Casual Sex, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Partners, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, cuddle fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Taeil has a way with people.Ask anyone, he’s personable and easy to approach. Taeil knows what people want, how people act and react before they know.





	Taste & Preference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seventhsense (latenightboysclub)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightboysclub/gifts), [stilinscry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/gifts).



> i originally had scenes planned for taeyong, ten, Kun and dongyoung but when I tried to write them out, I started to hate the scenes so I didn't force myself further because then I knew I'd hate the rest of the fic so maybe in another pwp with taeil, I'll try but for now, here's this mess. this is really such a self-indulgent fic aka #LetTaeilFuckPeople2018 
> 
> this is for my two best peeps, milo because he's recently proofread a lot of my recent fics and giving me feedback. to chris because they're my go-to nsfw friend but also I just enjoy chris as a friend and mtual and they deserves a pwp fic.

Taeil has a way with people.

Ask anyone, he’s personable and easy to approach. Taeil knows what people want, how people act and react before they know. It’s strangely comforting. Taeil doesn’t even know that people view him as such until they seek him out. He just feels as though he lacks in sociable skills but his friends tell him otherwise. It isn’t until the repeated instances of his friends seeking him out at odd hours on odd days for pleasure that he finally takes pride in being the way he is; Comforting and knowledgeable of others and it makes Taeil feel like he can make a difference.

-

Johnny is Taeil’s first real relationship. 

They date through Taeil’s freshman and half of his sophomore year of college. It starts off innocent enough, Taeil feels that whirlwind love where he just wants to be with Johnny at every waking hour of the day. He wakes up with Johnny on his mind and goes to sleep with him on his mind. Johnny tells him it’s mutual and they go from there, so in love, and  _ oh, _ Taeyong is there as a middleman for their petty arguments from time to time. 

Taeil remembers their first time together. Neither of them plan it or think it’ll happen but it happens and when they wake up the next morning, Johnny kisses him silly. It leaves Taeil in such a good mood the whole day after Johnny leaves, he can’t stop smiling. And then they can’t keep their hands off of each other. Taeyong says he can cut the sexual tension with a knife and Taeil knows he’s right, knows that every little thing Johnny does is just to tease Taeil, to rally him up and two can play at that game. It leads to intense sex and mind blowing orgasms but also leads to them finding what works best for them. 

Johnny comes over after his last lecture on the days Taeil has none and usually has to wake him. It’s half past noon and Taeil burgurdly gets out of bed, fixes himself a half assed sandwich as Johnny makes a dent in his homework. It nice and calming and Taeil wouldn’t have it any other way. He can see his life always being this stable and nice. He likes the way Johnny peeks through his shaggy bangs and smiles softly as he  _ tries _ to finish the last few questions of his assignment but Taeil pushes further. Taeil inserts himself between Johnny’s back and the sofa, throwing his legs haphazardly over Johnny’s thighs and he rests his cheek on Johnny’s shoulder blade. 

“You’re distracting.” Johnny singsongs, pressing his pen too hard that the paper almost tears and Taeil shrugs. “I’m not doing anything.” 

Johnny sets him pen down and leans into Taeil. He’s warm, lax and Taeil kisses his cheek. Johnny rubs Taeil’s forearms over his waist, closes his eyes and let’s Taeil kiss down from his cheeks to his bare shoulder. “I have homework to do,” Johnny adds, humming when Taeil nibbles on his earlobe, hand playing with the hem of Johnny’s pants; When the top button of Johnny’s jeans pop open, Taeil shrugs, “Oops.”

Johnny sighs, knowing he’s not going to go against it if the semi in his pants has anything to say about it and he get’s up to pulls Taeil into their room. Taeil giggles giddly and Johnny laughs back, kissing messy and hurried as they rid each other of clothing. Looking back at it now, Taeil thinks it’s so silly of them to think they were ever each others but it’s also so comforting to think he’s had  _ this _ . He’s had the ability to get Johnny a whimpering mess in minutes with just a vibrator and his voice. Johnny’s so good for him, so compliant and quiet. Johnny’s bangs stick to his skin because of the cold sweat and Johnny closes his eyes, keeps them close as Taeil’s touches ghost over his thighs. Taeil pushes the tip of the vibrator against Johnny and Johnny’s breath catches, Johnny just wants to finally come, “Please.” Johnny pleads.

Taeil switches on the vibrator, a shiver going through him as Johnny squirms in pleasure and he fists the sheets. “You’re so pretty, Johnny.” He thrusts the vibrator in more, watching the way Johnny’s stomach harden and his chest rise and fall. “Maybe I’ll finally let you come.” Johnny bites his lip at that, he’s so close and Taeil hasn’t let him come. He nods at Taeil, rolling his hips down to meet each thrust of the vibrator in him and Taeil leans forward to kiss him. 

Taeil ruts against Johnny’s thigh, chasing his own orgasm and Johnny finally moans loudly. “Fuck, fuck. Fuck!” Johnny shouts, his body tense and his back arching so beautifully. Taeil gasps, coming over Johnny’s thigh. “Johnny, come please.” He whispers, riding out his orgasm and Johnny groans. He comes in quick squirts all too fast. He feels blissed out and when Taeil looks at him, he smiles lazily. “I love you.”

Taeil’s heart lurches, “I love you too.” 

 

( _ They end up dating for two more months before Johnny tells him he can’t love him anymore, no matter how much he wants to. Taeil tells him he knew, he’s always knew but let’s Johnny go, taking Taeyong with him as soon as second quarter ends and winter comes. Taeil supposes he never really loved Johnny just as much as the other had but it was still refreshing. He’ll never forget his time with Johnny. _ )

-

Sicheng’s always had the advantage of living with Taeil since Taeil’s junior year and even after.

Sicheng cuddles and clings whenever he craves the need of intimacy and Taeil gives that without a care in the world. Taeil learns quickly that Sicheng likes to crawl into his bed half past 1 in the morning and presses himself against Taeil’s back before he’s asleep again. There’s nights where they just sleep, nights where it ends with them tired, blissed out before they sleep and Sicheng is clinger than before. Taeil can usually tell how the night goes by the way Sicheng touches him.

Sicheng is transparent, easy to read. He’s hard already when he presses up against Taeil tonight. Taeil hums sleepily, patting Sicheng’s hand where he’s got it on Taeil’s navel. His breath is hot against Taeil’s neck as his fingers creeps under Taeil’s shirt. Taeil knows this game, knows how to go from here and Sicheng is appreciative of the fact that he doesn’t need to be vocal about what he wants anymore－Taeil just knows.

Taeil turns around to face Sicheng and the latter doesn’t waste time leaning forward, leg hiked up on Taeil’s waist as he kisses him. Kissing Sicheng is sweet, soft and relaxing. Taeil rubs Sicheng’s nape, pressing his thumb against Sicheng’s jaw hard enough that it gets Sicheng to huff against his mouth. Taeil takes this chance to lick against the seam of Sicheng’s bottom lip, sucking on his softly and a body shiver runs down Sicheng’s spine. He feels electrified and wound up. His hips cant against Taeil’s thigh till he whimpers, head spinning and Taeil tugs at Sicheng’s hair as he mouths his earlobe.

“Taeil.” Sicheng moans, fingers digging into Taeil forearm and he’s breathless. Taeil dips his hand past the waistband of Sicheng’s pants, humming pleasantly when he realizes Sicheng doesn’t have boxers on. Sicheng usually likes to make him work for it. Sicheng kisses him blindly, breath hitching when Taeil squeezes his ass before he teases a dry finger against Sicheng. He’s already prepped and ready, so eager. Taeil pulls his hand back, pushing Sicheng’s pants down so he can get a hand on his cock. Sicheng’s chest falls and rises faster, his hand loosely wrapped around Taeil’s wrist as he works his hand on Sicheng. His thumb rubs along the underside of Sicheng’s cock and Sicheng bites into Taeil’s bottom lip. “Please.” whispers Sicheng.

Taeil nods, kissing Sicheng once more before rolling off the bed to discard his pants and get a condom on. Sicheng waits, arms open and so warming for Taeil when he comes back. He pulls Sicheng’s pants off fully, uses a foot to kick them off and brings Sicheng’s leg up over his hip. Sicheng’s breath hitches, eyes blinking in rapid sessions as Taeil slides in him with ease. Sicheng clings and clings, arms wound around Taeil’s midriff as Taeil rolls his hips softly.

Sicheng looks so beautiful like this, hair sprayed out on the pillowcase as he sighs contentedly. Taeil’s always felt good to Sicheng, he’s always _treated_ Sicheng good. There’s no rush or pressure to go fast, they take it slow, simmer building so gradually that they barely notice it. They’re so engrossed in one another that time passes differently in their world. Sicheng has his nose tucked into Taeil’s shoulder, their chests together and bodies warm. Sicheng smells like Taeil’s soap, Taeil’s fabric softener and Taeil moans at that, hips wavering and he’s so close. Sicheng rubs his fingers into Taeil’s shoulder blades, egging him on and he starts recuperating each thrust with one of his own.

Taeil comes when Sicheng sucks slowly under his jaw, it’s all too fast and slow. His groans, hips shaking and Sicheng hums timidly, quieter when he’s coming over their stomachs and Taeil holds him steadfast. He gets Sicheng through every wave of body shivers and kisses him comfortingly. “That was the best one yet.” murmurs Sicheng.

Taeil laughs, endeared look on his face and he agrees. “Yeah, it was.”

-

Taeil meets Jaehyun at a college party their senior and sophomore year, respectively. Jaehyun is eccentric and pairs with Ten half the night.

Taeil has spent half the night avoiding Jaehyun, but eye contact is inevitable. Jaehyun corners him in one of the bedrooms on the third floor, a small lewd of people quietly talking by the stairwell greets Taeil as he walks around but Jaehyun has other plans. Jaehyun pulls him into a room. It’s dim and cold but Jaehyun directs Taeil to the bed, gets him till he’s sitting off the edge, looking down at Jaehyun on his knees and Taeil’s dick twitches in his jeans. Jaehyun runs his tongue in 3 quick strips over his lips and presses his cheek to Taeil’s thigh. Jaehyun’s got imploring eyes, waiting eyes and Taeil runs his fingers through the fringe of hair resting against Jaehyun’s forehead, drawing a content hum and fluttering lashes from the the other. His fingers tighten around Jaehyun’s locks then, gasping when Jaehyun ruts again his leg and moans unabashedly at the friction.

“Can I suck you off?” Jaehyun asks— _pleads_ , his hands shaking against Taeil’s calves and Taeil hums. He quirks and eyebrow, a resurgence of unknown confidence takes him and he tilts Jaehyun’s head with two fingers under his chin and he gets close; Jaehyun can feel the authority dripping from every ounce of Taeil and he nearly comes then and there. Taeil’s hand slides from Jaehyun’s chin to his shoulder, pushing him back a smidge and Taeil kicks off his shoe, toes wiggling as Jaehyun’s eyes trail and he press the heel of his foot against Jaehyun’s crouch. Jaehyun’s eyes shut, breath hitched and he thrusts into it. Taeil feels enlighten, delighted and he pulls Jaehyun back again, hands holding him as Taeil kisses him breathless. “Suck me off baby.” Taeil moans into Jaehyun’s mouth.

Jaehyun visibly shakes, wasting no time to push Taeil’s hands away and work his jeans halfway down his thighs. The air's cold but Jaehyun doesn’t give Taeil time to complain, his mouth cover the tip. Taeil’s toes tingle in his socks, thighs flexing and relaxing in intervals and Jaehyun gives one good suck, tongue running along the underside of Taeil’s dick and Taeil’s pushes his head further down.

Taeil has a passing fret of panic but then Jaehyun moans, going further, taking him deeper and he goes slack. Taeil can’t believe how the night’s played out and he disbelief only grows when Jaehyun guides Taeil’s hands to his hair, moving his own to grip onto Taeil’s legs and he gets the gist.

Taeil thrusts up once for trial and Jaehyun moans, tears that have welled up in his eyes falling down his cheeks and Jaehyun ruts against his leg again. “Be good and I’ll return the favor. Can you do that baby?” and he pulls Jaehyun off to get an answer.

Jaehyun chews at his bottom lip, looking up at Taeil through his lashes and smiles when Taeil’s dick twitches against his cheek. “Please fuck my mouth?” asks Jaehyun in a tone of innocence. It’s drives Taeil forward nonetheless, back to gripping Jaehyun’s hair, thrusting into his pliant waiting mouth shallowly twice before Jaehyun takes him all. Taeil’s thighs quiver and Jaehun moans, precome already starting to bead at the tip of Taeil’s dick.

Taeil learns quickly that Jaehyun likes this far more than anyone he’s met before. He’s so enthusiastic and attentive and Taeil comes embarrassingly fast. Jaehyun cleans him right up, pink on his cheeks and when Taeil asks to return the favor—Jaehyun shakes his head, front of his jeans dark with a patch of wetness and Taeil groans.

Taeil sees Jaehyun again at another party months later.

Jaehyun tip toes around Taeil, leads him to one of the car in whomever’s house's garage and they start again. Taeil isn’t into parties, never got the hype but for the past few months he goes because he knows Jaehyun will be there and with Jaehyun, comes the best blowjob of his life. They learn where to touch, how to get themselves off and have it be mind blowing too. Taeil learns not to come so fast, learns patience and learns that Jaehyun’s got a kink for being overstimulated.

Today is familiar, the car is the only difference but everything is the same. Jaehyun sucks Taeil off with little difficulty in the backseat, the fake leather sticking to the back of Taeil’s thighs and just before he comes, he rips over Jaehyun stops. He fingers himself slowly and finally rides Taeil, the car rocking with his force and Taeil groans into Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun whimpers, losing himself in the feeling and comes for the first time too easily, that’s when it starts.

Jaehyun’s leg threaten to cramp but he _wants_ to, _needs_ to keep going. He wants Taeil to come in him, wants to come again and Taeil guides him. Jaehyun falls forward, hips rolling lazily in post orgasmic bliss and Taeil holds him there, feet planted on the seat as he thrust up, seeking his own euphoric daze. Jaehyun shouts, moans low into Taeil’s ear and thrust back to met Taeil’s every thrust up and they continue like that for however long till one of them comes. Taeil comes usually and that’s what get Jaehyun to come again, body shaking and thumping in pleasure. He can hear the pulse of his heartbeat in his ear and he rides Taeil through his orgasm and stops when it definitely becomes too much.

Taeil winces at the sound of the fake leather seats sticking to their skin and Jaehyun laughs, kissing Taeil softly now. “I’ll see you next time, yeah?”

Taeil nods, “Can we not fuck in a stranger’s car next time? Or maybe somewhere without leather?”

-

Yuta and Taeil met through Johnny.

Yuta’s basically all things sexy and more and Taeil gets subconsciously tangled up in Yuta’s festering web. When he’s with Yuta, he feels like an adolescent teen again, just coming to terms with his own body but being just as confident as he is confused.

The first time they get each other off, it’s after Taeil breaks up with Johnny. Yuta sees him at a bar all by his lonesome and coats him into dancing, taking a couple body shots off strangers and the night plays out to him looming over a whimpering Yuta. “More, I can take it.” Yuta whimpers softly, eyes shutting quick as Taeil smacks his left asscheek; The skin reddens quick and Taeil digs his fingers into the flesh, kissing it softly before he dips his tongue back into Yuta and Yuta shouts. His body seizes up, cum shooting over the covers of his bed and Taeil’s name tumbled out of his mouth is almost incoherent babble. Taeil groans, sitting up to rub lewdly in between Yuta’s asscheeks and he comes when Yuta presses back firmly, hips wiggling purposefully.

Taeil likes the feeling of Yuta, the _idea_ of having Yuta. So he willingly meets with him every other week to “ _relieve stress_ ”. He finds new ways to draw out Yuta’s orgasm, to get him to be a compliant, dazed mess before they’re coming hard and fast. Each meeting is different, sometimes they eat dinner, sometimes the moment Yuta opens the door, Taeil finds Yuta’s tongue down his throat and the door slammed shut behind him. Today, Yuta offers him lukewarm dumplings and a coke as tv mindlessly plays in Yuta’s room. They don’t probe things along, they let it settle and wash over them on their own.

Yuta tilts his head and Taeil copies. There’s a question bubbling in Taeil and he blinks, “Would you ever suck my dick?”

Yuta blinks rapidly, pulling a face before he sips on his coke. The dumplings are long forgotten on Yuta’s bedside and the tv is muted.

“We’re millennials,” Yuta smiles, “We eat ass now. So,” he shrugs, setting down his can of coke and crawling on the bed towards Taeil. Taeil grips his can of coke hard, back straightening like a rod against the headboard and Yuta smirks at the sight of Taeil’s knuckles turning white. “Eat my ass.”

Taeil squints, “That’s such an unsexy way to ask for that.”

Yuta shrugs, fingers playing with the collar of Taeil’s shirt and he pries the can of coke away to set it aside. Yuta replaces it with himself, Taeil’s lap full of Yuta and Yuta pushes back his hair. Taeil lets his eyes fall shut, basking in the way Yuta smooths over his hair , his warm hands on his cheeks.  Yuta’s got this sureness of himself and he knows it, knows how to present himself as desirable and fuckable just so his partner can eat it up, presumably eat _him_ up. Taeil gulps, squeezing Yuta’s hip before he playful smacks the top of Yuta’s ass. Yuta gasps, hips rutting into Taeil’s thigh and Yuta slaps Taeil’s chest. “Warn me next time.” He hisses, scoffing closer so he can get that much needed friction from Taeil.

Taeil laughs breathlessly, soft as he pulls Yuta down, Yuta’s ass rubbing the front of his pants and Yuta lets out a soft ‘ _oh_ ’ at the sensation of Taeil’s erection against his ass. Yuta pushes on Taeil’s chest, grinds down and bites his lip the way Taeil likes. “So pretty.” Taeil mumbles, kissing Yuta softly. He sucks on his bottom lip before pushing forward, pushing Yuta against the bed and Yuta moans.

This part is always his favorite. He teases Yuta, taking each article of clothing off so goddamn slow that it winds Yuta up like a tight coil and once he’s vulnerable, Taeil swoops in. He pushes Yuta’s legs up, hands squeezing bare thighs and he licks a long stride down Yuta’s perineum to his rim and his tongue teases. Yuta shouts, slapping his own hand over his mouth and his body shakes.

Taeil’s got a way with words, a way with his _mouth_ and Yuta thanks the galaxies and planets for aligning and giving him to chance to experience this holy grail. Taeil’s tongue works wonders, has Yuta’s body seizing up and spazzing before he pushes Taeil away. “You haven’t fucked me yet.” huffs Yuta, hands already reaching of the bedside blindly.

He tosses the condom package away, hands and wrists twisting and working the condom on Taeil. When he’s done, he looks up under his lashes at Taeil, kisses the tip and moans excitedly when Taeil pushes him roughly back down. Yuta likes Taeil, truly and honestly but he might like his dick more. Taeil thrusts hard and productively so that Yuta doesn’t have time to think or hold on just any longer. Yuta lets what he’s feeling control him, let’s it take over till he’s so lost in the sensation he doesn’t realize he’s so close.

Taeil pushes Yuta’s leg up higher so Yuta’s knee touches his chest just barely and he switches to deep, quick thrusts and Yuta mewls. He bares his neck, sweat trickling down the sides and Taeil licks it up, nibbling along the side of his neck shaking up Yuta. “I wanna come.” Yuta announces like always, “I’m _gonna_ come!”

Taeil grunts, pulling out to getting Yuta on all fours. Yuta barely holds up, face plastered in the pillows and Taeil fucks him this way. Yuta holds onto the sheets as he whimpers, puffs of breath leaving him and Taeil leans over his back to kiss his shoulder. Taeil’s hands cover Yuta’s, fingers almost interlocking and he works his hips vigorously. Yuta’s teeth click together and he comes in short squirts all over the bedsheets. He coils up and clenches over Taeil leading him over too until he stops, the bed stops rocking and protesting under them as it quiets down.

-

Dongyoung had invited Taeil out to eat lunch with him in between their clashing work schedules just to talk. He swears they rarely talk and as of late, they only see each other to fuck. Naturally, Taeil is early. He tucks himself in a corner booth with a bitter frappe and today’s crossword from the morning newspaper. Dongyoung coming in, dropping his messanger bag down in the booth before he gets in line to order. He comes back to see Taeil struggling with the last word in the crossword. ‘ _armless coats that may bear coats of arms_ ’. Dongyoung sips on his smoothie, “It’s tabards.”

“What?” Taeil says, looking up and Dongyoung points to the empty space, “The last word, it’s tabards.”

Taeil frowns then, dropping the newspaper and his pen on the table. He nurses his frappe and Dongyoung laughs, “This is why we barely talk. I can’t have nice things.” complains Taeil.

Lunch goes rather refreshingly. They end up ordering something big enough to share between them and they talk about work, about pestering coworkers and shows they’ve picked up. Taeil likes the feeling of relaxation that blankets him throughout, it’s been awhile since he’s truly just hanged out with any of his friends. They’re all swampped with work and the times Taeil sees some of them, it’s by chance at a store or something. He lives with Sicheng and he only sees Dongyoung when the latter comes over to fuck or he goes over to fuck. Yuta travels for work now and Ten tags along, getting paid by the company Yuta works at as an ‘ _almost_ ’ manager but he helps Yuta get things done. Jaehyun had decided to finish college out of state in hopes to save more money ( _which he does_ ) and he’s home for the holidays, when Taeil’s not there. Taeil feels his friends growing further from each other and yes, it’s a scary thought but Taeil can’t hold onto them forever.

Taeyong’s left him behind long ago. He chose Johnny’s side after the break up and it felt like a divorce and Johnny got custody. He still follows Taeyong on instagram though. He knows now that those two were never his but each others and that’s okay. Taeyong and Johnny are happy together and it hurts less now, now that Taeil’s grown and levelheaded. He has… _someone_ , people, to keep him company and despite his mother’s wish, he doesn’t need to be in a relationship when things can be good like this.

Dongyoung wipes his hands on his thighs and smiles softly at Taeil. “Is there anything _you_ want to do?”

Taeil frowns, “What do you mean?” Dongyoung shrugs, sinking further into the booth and he taps his foot. “I dunno, like what gets _you_ off?”

 _Oh_. Taeil quirks his eyebrow and tilts his chin towards Dongyoung. He gives Dongyoung a once over and really thinks about it. None of his friends have asked him about it, not that he doesn’t like what he does and has done with any of them but like anyone else, he has interests. His palms sweats at the thought of what he could have and he clears his throat. Dongyoung meets his eyes, “I have this fantasy.” He starts.

Dongyoung nods, leaning towards him and Taeil leans too. “I want to see Sicheng,” Taeil licks over his lips, “I want to see Sicheng get fucked.” His voice comes out more as a mumble and Dongyoung perks up, an almost smile on his face and he hums. Dongyoung looks at Taeil’s lips as he leans in just a tad more and when their eyes meet again, Taeil feels as though Dongyoung can read his deepest thoughts. Dongyoung’s got a twinkle in his eye and Taeil’s toes curl. There’s an undeniable feeling in the pit of Taeil’s stomach and he continues, “You... I want to see you fuck Sicheng.”

Dongyoung blinks slowly, a smirk growing and he rubs Taeil’s calf with his ankle under the table. “Okay.”

Taeil would’ve brushed it off as something, _nothing_ but this is how he ends up in his desk chair Saturday night and he’s hard in his pants. Sicheng’s in Dongyoung’s lap, kissing the life out of him on Taeil’s bed. His hips rutting against Dongyoung’s before he thrust back onto Dongyoung’s fingers working him open. It’s erotic, beautiful and Taeil’s breath is shaky watching it all go down.

Sicheng doesn’t spare him a glance once, he’s focused on Dongyoung and that’s what gets Taeil. He’s so uncomfortable in his sweatpants and a shirt but he keeps still, tries not to make a noise as Dongyoung kisses down Sicheng’s skin and Sicheng bares his neck for him. Sicheng’s got a cute little bow on his cock that Dongyoung had brought with him and Taeil focuses on it whenever it catches his eye, Sicheng’s cock bouncing slightly as he ruts back on Dongyoung’s fingers. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Dongyoung! _Please!_ ” Sicheng yells, arms wrapping around Dongyoung’s shoulder as he kisses him.

Dongyoung helps Sicheng lift himself up, hands Sicheng the bottle of lube and Sicheng is all too eager to slick up Dongyoung, He sits slowly, breath catching and Taeil can see the way Sicheng’s thighs start quivering and clenching. Dongyoung barely lets out a breath, eyes darting to Taeil and he moans then, looking at Taeil with his hand down his pants. Dongyoung feels so confident and beautiful being watched like this and his head thunks softly against the headboard, willing himself to tear his eyes away from Taeil and he pulls Sicheng down for a kiss, planting his feet on the bed so he can thrust up into Sicheng. Sicheng hiccups, a drawn out whine coming out of his mouth and Dongyoung knows it’s for theatrics, knows Sicheng’s choosing to be vocal for Taeil.

Dongyoung keeps a good balance of hard, punctual thrusts and drawn out breaks. Their skin slaps together loudly and Sicheng’s cock bounces between them. Dongyoung stops thrusting to pull the bow tighter and Sicheng rocks his hips approvingly, “You’re so good for me, Sicheng.” Dongyoung says, smirk forming when he hears Taeil gasps. Sicheng smiles back, “I want to be so good for you.”

Dongyoung’s dick twitches and he pulls Sicheng down, holds him till their chest to chest and he fucks him faster, using him solely to get himself off. Sicheng’s finger wind up tight around Dongyoung’s forearm, hips barely being able to meet each thrust but he moans loudly, his eyes screwed shut as drool drips down Dongyoung's bicep. Dongyoung looks at Taeil, eyes meeting and Taeil stops his hand; He pulls it out to squeeze his thighs and Dongyoung comes, looking at the way the head of Taeil’s cock pokes out of the hem of his sweatpants, precome dripping out. Sicheng opens his eyes as Dongyoung pulls out of him, eyes meeting Taeil’s and he bites his lip.

Taeil is torn, he doesn’t know whether to look at Sicheng’s face or the cum dripping from his ass and onto Dongyoung’s thighs. Dongyoung grunts, kissing Sicheng once more before he sits up. “Taeil, he _needs_ you.”

Sicheng gets off Dongyoung, splays himself over the edge of the bed as if on display and Taeil’s throat tightens. Sicheng blinks slowly as he coyly starts to jerking himself off and Dongyoung comes over. Taeil looks away, body hot as Dongyoung takes his shirt off. Dongyoung helps him undress, kisses him and leads him to the bed. Taeil looks back now, eyes raking over every inch of Sicheng and Sicheng welcomes him, spreads his legs further to accommodate Taeil. Taeil crawls between his legs hesitantly like they’ve never done this before. Dongyoung smooths back Taeil’s hair as he kisses his cheek, “I’ll be back after.” He purrs and then he’s gone, leaving Sicheng and Taeil alone in Taeil’s room.

Sicheng hums, his skin glistening from sweat but he’s still hard. “Kiss me.” Sicheng breaks the silence and Taeil relaxes a tad, rubbing Sicheng’s thighs as he leans in. The initial contact is innocent, fleeing but there and it feels like a bubbles burst. Sicheng holds Taeil’s cheeks, mouth opening and Taeil mirrors, harsh breath inconstant as they kiss intensely. Taeil’s always liked Sicheng’s kisses the most. To the casual bystander, there’s nothing special about the kisses but because Taeil’s so attached, so involved, it’s better. Kissing Sicheng is so intimate and so comfortable. Taeil grows and exudes confidence whenever he’s with Sicheng, he commands and takes and Sicheng wants that, _needs_ that.

Taeil presses Sicheng into the mattress, the bed creaking as the work around each other. Sicheng’s back arches into each kiss left on his skin and Taeil loves it. “Taeil.” Sicheng says, stable and clear and Taeil stops. He gives Sicheng his undivided attention and Sicheng smiles, finger carding through Taeil’s hair. “I want you to make love to me.”

There it is. The differing factor to Sicheng— He loves Sicheng and Sicheng loves him. This doesn’t feel like a self-indulgent fantasy that’s playing out, it feels like a chapter of his life is closing, like he could stop with casual sex and settle for just Sicheng, _only_ Sicheng. Sicheng’s a beautiful soul, a hard thing to come by and to keep and Taeil’d be damned if he doesn’t try. They don’t ever explicitly say anything about to but its know, it’s like subconsciously breathing, you don’t have to think about it for it to happen. Sicheng is so accepting and gentle, everything Taeil needs and beyond.

Taeil leans into Sicheng’s touch. He settles back up, nose to nose with Sicheng as he slides in. Sicheng hums contentedly and happy with Taeil snug in him. Taeil doesn’t move, wraps his arms around Sicheng and kisses him. He feels so complete and happy being here with Sicheng. Sicheng clings, Sicheng smells like Taeil all the time, likes he’s accepted Taeil as his long ago. He rolls his hips slowly, basking in the pleasure and electricity of the moment. Sicheng is so inviting and he can’t stop kissing him, thinking about him.

It’s like usual, they build up slow. Sicheng stops Taeil from time to time just to focus on kissing and Taeil lets him because he loves kissing Sicheng’s soft mouth too. Taeil picks up the pace moderately, not too fast, not too slow and Sicheng whines, head dropping over the edge of the bed and it’s so beautiful. The fabric of the bow scratches their stomach lightly, almost ticklish and Taeil moves to pull it free. Sicheng hums appreciatively, rewards Taeil in more kisses and soft gazes. The act of making love doesn’t drive Taeil over but the look in Sicheng’s eye does, the _love_ in Sicheng's eyes.

Sicheng coats him through it, soft words mumbled in his ear and a kiss or two before Taeil is working a hand over Sicheng’s cock and Sicheng comes all too fast. Sicheng sags into the mattress, spent and blissful, in another level of euphoria. Taeil lays over him, the air stuffy but Taeil’s sleepy. Sicheng lets him clingy, “You know we have to get up eventually.” Sicheng murmurs and Taeil kisses him, “Eventually isn’t right now.”

The door to Taeil’s room slams open, a fully clothed Dongyoung looms over them with a slice of pizza in his hand and Sicheng’s stomach growls. “As much as I’m happy for your little moment, I suggest you get cleaned up before I finish these pizzas by myself.”


End file.
